Surrvival
by AndreaMalfoy9318
Summary: The curse of true love never comes smoothly. Draco's forced to choose between family and his future as evil or love and his reltionship with Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

The night of the Yule Ball finally came. Hermione was taking another look in the mirror just to make sure she looked ok. Her hair was tied but she was sure to leave a few curls going down on her shoulder. Her shimmering blue earrings were matching her dress perfectly, which was a blue dress since it was her favorite colour. But her mind was not on the ball, or dress or anything else, she was thinking just how it would be if she and her ex boyfriend would go , it would be scandalous if not ridiculous. A mudblood with a was she so stupid in thinking that it would work between longer she thought about it the madder she was getting.

For tonight,I will not think about Draco can stay off my mind for one night. She promised herself and left the girls dorm.

Draco was waiting for his date in front of the Great hall doors. He asked a French student to join him to the ball,but wasn't excited at all. To him,the French girl was just another one in the he needed Hermione to see he moved didn't want to seem weak in her ? He couldn't say. He saw Potter and Weasly with their dates and he was just a step away to burst out laughing. He found it amusing that Weasly finally found something to fit him. But,he was not looking for a was looking for Hermione. And finally there she was.

At the top of the stairs, shining beautifully in her blue dress. Her smile was lighting up the room as he was falling for her again. As she descended the stairs he noticed Krum at the bottom awaiting her. For one brief moment he thought What if I take her?

As she saw him,looking at her,she saw the sadness in his eyes and her smile faded. What happend to us? But that's not something that matters,seems he moved on.She thought.

He could bear her with another one,so he decided for once to follow his instinct,his insane instinct. He hurried to the bottom of the stairs and pushed Krum away,exactly when Hermione's hand was reaching him. He took her hand, and assisted her at the final 3 stairs. He then held her hand tight,afraid she would let go. But he didn't knew that she had no intention of doing that.

-You look…behind words tonight.

-Thank you. Draco,what was that?

He avoided to answer and thankfully the music started. After the first pirouette of the champions he led her to the dance floor and whispered to her feeling every eye in the room watching them

-Just go with me.

As they danced,in those moments they both remembered their time together.

Second year-Diagon Alley

It was the second year when he saw Hermione hugging Harry at Diagon Ally.

**What is wrong with her? Why on earth does she see in him that she doesn't see in me?** He thought to himself. He enterd the book shop and headed upstairs to search for a posionts book. He had a special talent for Potions. Hermione and Harry entered the bookshop heading straight for Mrs. Weasly.

-Ah Harry,you got on grade to far. She said cleaning his robe.

Then they heard the Bookshop owner making an announcement

-Introducing Gildreoy Lockhart.

Mrs Weasly was making sure her hair was in perfect state as she heard Ron say

-Mother fancies him.

Harry was looking at Lockhart when he actually saw him

-it can't be..Harry Potter.

He invited Harry in the front to take picture. After he came back he heard Hermione whisper

-Let's go out.

As they were walking towards the door,Draco rushed down the stairs and stopped in front of them

-Bet you liked that didn't you Potter? He said with a mean smirk on his face. But didn't go on when he saw Hermione face. She looked terrified.

**Did I scare her?**

But the answer to Draco's question was right behind him.

-Father..he said surprised.

As his Father started talking he saw Hermione take a few steps back.

Of course he didn't knew why she was so was a powerful wizard but he wouldn't hurt a child,unless he was his own.

Third Year-Care for magical creatures.

-I have a surprise for ya me. Hagrid said to his students.

He led them in the Dark forest. They were all passed surprised when they saw what awaited them there.

-Hagrid…what is that..? asked Ron

-Ron,that is a Hippogriff. You should know Hippogriffs are very proud and sensitive creatures. You do not want to insult a Hippogriff,it might be the last thing you ever do. So..who wants to say hello?

Everyone took a step back,except Harry who wasn't paying any attention to his classmates.

-Well done Harry.

He cursed everyone in his mind and went next to Hagrid.

-Bow Harry.

And he obeyed. Surprisingly,Buckbeak nodded at him,and bowed back.

-You go and touch him know.

Harry took a few steps towards the huge creature and stopped,letting him come closer. As Harry reached his hand Buckbeak walked a little more closer so Harry was petting him now. Seeing how well Harry did,and how the other students reacted Hagrid got a little more courage.

-I bet he will even let you ride him now.

-What?No Hagrid..

But he didn't have the time to protest because Hagrid lifted him up on Buckbeaks back. When Hagrid slapped Buckbeak he jumped on his back feet and started to run. Not far from them,where he had the space he stretched his wings and flew.

All this time,Draco was studying Hermione. He felt jealous seeing how impressed he was,so as soon as Harry landed he had to act out. He pushed to students who were in his way.

-You're not dangerous at all you big ugly brute.

What Draco didn't expect was that Buckbeak rise on his back feet and scratched his arm. Draco fell to the ground holding his hurt arm. When Buckbeak rised again for a second attack Hagrid place himself in front of the creature.

-Buckbeak! That's enough. Shouted Hagrid throwing the Hippogriff a treat so he would go away.

Without anyone noticing Hermione ran next to Draco. He felt her hand on his shoulder. Everyone around was panicking and the Slytherin's were fighting to get o Draco.

-Calm Down! It's just a scratch..

-Hagrid,he has to be taken to the Hospital! Said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

Hospital Wing.-a few days later.

Draco heard a knock on the door.

-Can I come in? said a soft voice

Before he answered he saw a brown curl hanging next to the door.

-Yes. Come in.

Hermione entered and walked next to his bed.

-How are you feeling?

-Peachy really. I can't feel my arm,am bored out of my mind and my head hurts. And on top of all,I lost my ring somewhere in the forest,my father is going to kill me.

-You did lose I found it. She said reaching her arm to him and opening her hand, revelieng his silver family ring.

He looked at her had her eyes fixed on the thing,he didn't want her to see him so weak. He took his ring,making sure he touched her hand. As he touched her he felt her shiver. That brought him a smile.

-Well,I'll leave you to rest.. she said getting up and walking towards the door,her eyes still on the ground.

-No,wait.. Ah,thank you.

-For what?

-You were the only one who came to me then. No one else cared.

-But the slytherins..

-They were just acting were waiting for something to go wrong all day,so they could blame Gryffindor. Could you…ahm..stay with me a bit longer? I'm bored out of my mind.

She didn't answer,but sat back down next to his bed. They talked and talked for hours. So she found out,what Draco really was all about. He was not all bad,he loved books,had a special talent in Potions and he was doing really good at defensive magic. Although Draco was the only thing on her mind,she didn't visit anymore,afraid of annoying him,and he couldn't ask different of her,knowing how her best friends feel about him.

Potions class with Snape-3rd year.

Pr Snape walked in to the class waving his wand to close the blinds and turn on the projector.

-Turn to page 394.

Seeing how lazy Ron was turning the pages he waved his wand and opend his book at 394.

-Werevolfs?

-But sir,we just started a chapter on Hinkipuffs.. said Hermione

-Quiet..replied Snape. Who can tell me the difference on Werewolfs and an animage?

-Animage can change at will,a werewolf has no choice. With every full moon he changes, he would kill his best friend is in its way.

-Awhooooo! Yelled Crabbe.

-Thank for that assessment mr Crabbe. As for you mrs Granger, do you like being an insufferable know it all?! 20 points from Griffyndor. Tomorrow I expect on my desk 3 piles of parchment on differences between Werewolf and animage.

As Harry started to argue about the assignment,Draco sent Hermione a note.

"I need to talk with me at the boat house after "

The Boat House-3rd year.

Hermione was waiting for Draco,watching the Lake.

-Sorry I'm late.

She turned to face him. She was practilly melting when he smiled at her.

-It's no big deal. So..what did you want to talk about.

-Well,I didn't really thanked you for being there..for me.

Now is your chance. Grow a pair,ask her

-Have dinner with me.

She froze. Did Draco Malfoy ask her,the mudblood, to have dinner with him?!

-Ahm…sure.

-Meet me tonight,after the lights are out,on top of the astronomy tower.

She smiled,but didn't get the chance to answer because they were interrupted by Ron.

-Malfoy..what are you doing here?

-Don't hold your breath Weasly.I was just leaving.

-Did he do something to you?Ron asked.

-No,Ron.

But by the time Ron turned with his wand at Draco he was already gone.


	2. Chapter II Memories and Dreams

The same night, Hermione was going up to the astronomy tower. Draco was already there,leaning on the railing studying the landscape being swallowed by darkness. Her whisper was just like a warm summer breeze.

-Draco.

He turned to face her. She looked beautiful in her white,long dress. She was wearing a golden necklace with a small star medallion which mached her earrings. He took her hand and led her near the railing where his broomstick was.

-Oh,Draco..I can't fly. .

He looked at her confused.

-Why not?

-I..ahm..I'm scared.

He burst out laughing.

-You?The brightest witch your age,a skilled charmer and a booklover..are scared to fly?

-It's not funny!

-You're right. But there is no other way to leave the castle.

-Fine. She sighted.

She climbed on the broom hold on so tight to Draco that he couldn't breathe.

-Hermione..could you loosen your arms a bit?I cant breathe and were not even in the air yet.

-Ok..can we get this over with?please?

-Hold on.

The broom rised slowly a few feet from the ground and Hermione started to hold Draco even scenary was just perfect,but Hermione couldn't see it,because she didn't want to open her eyes. When they arrived in Hogsmeade,Draco hid his broom on a dark street and they started walking. They stopped in front of a little house,painted in red and white. He opened the door . There,in the middle of the room,was a table for two.

-Draco..this is..wow!

-So..you like it?

-Draco..it's beautiful!

After they orderd they started talking.

-Something's changed about come I'm not a mudblood anymore?

-I'm sorry about the name calling,and bulling and well all the other..I though I was cool hurting others. I never really ment any of it..Why the sudden change? I'm tierd obeing my father every order.

-Do I even want to know how you pulled this off? She said smiling

-Yeah..about that..probably not. He answered laughing.

After their dinner,while flying back to Hogwarts Draco got struck by an idea.

-Are you ired?  
-No. Why?

-How about we hang out a little more? I know a great spot.

-Yeah,ok.

He landed on the side of the lake. They sat down under the willow which protected them from any curious eyes. He layed his jacket on the grass,so that Hermione could sit down without ruinig her sat there,in Hermione got up and started running.

-Catch me if you can!

Draco got that as an invite and started running after hid behind another tree and conjured a waterballon that she threw at him getting him all wet.

-Oh..sorry about said laughing.

With a smirk on his face he conjured a few waterballons as well and got her dress so wet that it got so thight around her body showing her slim siluette and her every line. They just starred at eachother for a few moments until a old,familiar voice broke the silence.

-who goes there?! Shouted Filtch,the caretaker.

They ran as fast as they could,hand in hand,laughing. They surely did not expect Filtch to be so fast,they had to hide behind a big sat down,leaning on some rocks behind were so close,still holding hands. He turned to face her, she smiled shy. With his free hand he removed a few loose curls,but didn't remove his he charesed her face and decided on his final step.

**Now is my chance**,he thought. He liend in,filling the space left between could feel his breath on her lips,he could here her heartbeat. So,there,behind some random bushes he kissed her like there was no one else for him,like it was his last kiss before ,love,fright,dreams all poured in that kiss between 2 so different and yet so alike people.

After the dance the sat down at a was hugging her,and she leand her head on his heard her sof voice..whispering his name..

-Draco..Draco..


	3. Chapter III Reality

Present Day. 4th year-First Triwizard Task

He woke up screaming and all of Hermione,next to him was Pansy Parkinson.

-D,whats wrong?You were whispering something and then you started crying..are you ok?

-I'm did you wake me?

-I thought you wanted to see Potter make a fool of himself at the first triwizard task.

-You thought..YOU THOUGHT WRONG! Get out of here and let me get dressed.

She threw him an angry look and left slamming the door. He let himself fall back in his pillows.

**Constantly on my mind..I need to move on! NO! We still have a chance,but I need to take her to the ball.**

As he was putting his shirt on, he heard the door crack.

-Damn it Pansy, I told you to get out!

-Yo, 's me!

Blaise Zabini,Draco's best and only friend.

-What's up with Pnasy all histercal?

-I just cut her off,that's all.

-Usually,I would agree cutting her off,but since last year,at the end you started cutting everyone there something on your mind?

-No..

But after thinking it through he continued

-Actually yes,can you keep a secret?

-Of course.

I cant get over her. Said Draco hitting the wall with his fist

-Pansy? Said Blaise with a smirk on his face.

-Don't be a fool!

-Well Drake,you know if you have a chance with her it is a slim one.

-But still,I have to try.

-Drake..dont you remember why you broke up in the first place?

-How could I forget?

End of 3rd year-Black Lake

Hermione was sitting on the gras scattering the horizon. The summer breeze was playing throw her curls,and she seemd sad,after all she sat there waiting to say goodbye to Draco for the heared footsteps behind her,so she put on a smile and turned around to face

-Crucio!

Draco was on his way to the Lake,trying hard to hide his sadness when he saw lighting coming from their spot. He paniced and started to run,only to find his father.

-Father!No! Incendio!

Lucius avoided his spell easely.

-Son this is for your own good..

-What is?What did you do?!

-Oh,little baby Draco is scared for his Mudblood girlfriend?! Goyle came from behind a tree,dragging Hermiones apparently lifeless body after her.

**No..she can't be dead**..

-Hermione…no…Crucio!.yelled Draco pointing his wand at his Father.

This time Lucius got hit and fell to the ground screaming in pain.

-Let her go! NOW!shouted Draco

-Noo! She said pointing her wand at him.

-You idiot..let the damn Mudblood go!Im dying here! Screamed Lucius in pain.

Goyle smirked before throwing Hermione in the Lake.

Hospital Wing-hours later.

Hermione was laying on her bed with her eyes closed and breathing who stayed by her side heard her groan.

-'Mione? He whisperd.

When she realized who's voice it was she made a great deal of effort opening her eyes.

-Draco..she whisperd back smiling.

Although in pain her smile was was indeed glad to see him,and probably he was the only person for whom she would struggle to liend down and kissed her forehead soflty avoiding to hurt her. He sat back down but he was stroking her hair so soft just like the sun on ones skin.

-You know what's going to happen now?

-Yes. She said turning her head the other way.

A tear thretend to fall down Draco's cheak.

-I will always love you.

-I know. She replied coldly.

With no more reason to stay,he got up,kissed her cheak for the last time and left.

Slyhterin Day.

-So you see..I didn't fight harder.

-Drake,man,all I can say if she will take you back,just keep it on a low until you figure out what to do about your Father.

-That's Brilliant,Blaise! But how will I talk to her?

Gryffindor Common Room-Present Day.

McGonagall rushed through the portrait doors.

-Potter!

-Yes,Proffesor?

-Ah,there you are.I have been looking everywhere for you. The task starts in an hour,so naturally Barty Crouch sees the teachers as messagers,all the champions aught to be assembled at th Quidditch Pitch.

-Good luck Harry, said Hermione hugging him tight.

-Be safe,said Ginny hugging him as well.

-Yeah mate,I want my best friend back whole if possible.

-Thanks for the thoughts you later,I hope.

After he left,Hermione went back to her chair near the window sctaering the landscape, let her mind go blank and rememberd her dream from last night,actually the nights in the last months.

Quidditch World Cup-4th year.

As the Weaslys,Harry Hermione,Amos and Cedric Diggory were climbing up to their places Ron shouted to his Father

-Bloody hell Dad,how far up are we? Laughing

Artthur didn't get the chance to answer being rudly interrupted by Lucius.

-Well let's put it this it rains,you will be the first to know.

Hermione turned around and as she saw Draco she practicly stopped breathing. Draco as well watching her,took a few steps back from where his Father stud. The only one who noticed what was going on was turned Hermione away,but before they could walk away Lucius caught Hermione's jacket with his Kane

-Have fun..while you can.

She looked desperate,scared. Draco saw her fear and decided to do walked up to Lucius.

-Father..the game is we go now?

-Ah..the . Let's go.

When his Kane was off her jacket she finally took a deep breath.

Gryffindor Commen Room-Present Day

Ginny approached Hermione.

-Hermione..what's up with you?You were so absent these last months.

-I…I cant sleep well,Im just tierd.

-Why?

-I have dreams…about Draco.

-What did you dream exactly?

-The scene at the Quidditch World Cup.I cant get his look out of my was sad,I saw that, he didn't break the eye contact not even for a second,its like he regrets it to. When we broke up he told me "I will always love you" and my stupid answer was "I know"..I think I let go a little to fast,to easy.

-Look Hermione,I know you regret breaking up with him,but..Why don't you talk to him?

-I cant risk is still following my every move.I could risk my parents lifes.

Ginny couldn't think of an answer so she just hugged Hermione tightly.

-It will be over soon,all your 'll see,you will be fine.

Two tears rolled down Hermiones face.

-Now come on,we better go see Harry. He needs us sure.


End file.
